


И мы проснемся в другом мире

by Queen_Immortal



Series: Наступит новый день [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Канон!АУ - Круг пришел к власти, смерть второстепенных персонажейКруг во главе с Валентином захватил власть над сумеречными охотниками, и тот перекроил их общество на новый лад. Теперь одна из основных целей нефилимов - уничтожение Нижнего мира. Алек, как командир одного из отрядов зачистки, постоянно на передовой, и все было бы гораздо проще, если бы в его жизни не было мага по имени Магнус Бейн





	И мы проснемся в другом мире

**Author's Note:**

> В данном фике общество нефилимов строится по принципу военной организации, Конклав устранен, вместо него главенствует командование во главе с Командующим.
> 
> Текст написан на АУ-квест на дайри.

Вокруг него царил хаос: сверкали ангельским огнем нефилимские клинки, утробно рыча кидались в бой перекинувшиеся в волков оборотни, жадно вгрызались в глотки поверженных вампиры, рассыпая разноцветные искры заклинаний, разбрасывали хитрые сети ловушек и сверкающие шары файерболов маги. Рука ныла от количества совершенных ударов. Вся одежда — начиная от ботинок заканчивая теплой курткой — была покрыта кровью и прахом, и Алек с трудом сдерживал желание поскорее избавиться от мерзко липнущей к коже ткани.

Еще один вампир рассыпался в пыль от точного взмаха оружием, и кто-то с визгами бросился на Алека. Уклониться от грубых примитивных ударов было просто — он даже не атаковал в ответ, просто отступал то вправо, то влево, ожидая, пока разъяренный противник не выдохнется. Краем глаза Алек заметил, как внимательно следят за его поединком остальные члены группы, расправившиеся с остальными нижнемирцами, и в который раз досадливо скривился, мысленно порицая систему, поощряющую продвижение либо самых сильных, либо самых коварных. Наконец вампирша — а на Алека напала именно она — остановилась и замерла в двух шагах от него, даже не обращая внимание на его меч, упирающийся ей в ребра. Вечно молодое лицо, наверняка когда-то прекрасное, застилали слезы, слои грязи и засохшие разводы крови, а мощные клыки искажали ее черты, превращая красивую девушку в жуткое чудовище.

— Монстры! Животные! Что мы вам сделали?! — не прекращая рыданий, кричала она. — Мы не пили крови людей! Не обращали их! Мы просто хотели жить! 

— Само ваше существование — угроза, — тщательно скрывая горечь под маской равнодушия, отозвался Алек. 

— Парень, которого ты зарубил, — она кивнула на останки мертвого волка, — был школьником! Даже не старшеклассником! Чем вам мог угрожать ребенок? Это не мы, это вы — чудовища! — она плюнула кровь, стекавшую из разбитых губ, Алеку в лицо. — И вы будете гореть в Аду!!

— Может быть, — согласился Алек, вновь занося меч.

Когда голова вампирши отделилась от тела и все, что осталось от яростной демоницы, это горстка пыли, он убрал меч в ножны:

— Зачистите помещение! — отдал он приказ остальным и, дождавшись, пока те отвлекутся на поиски выживших, которых было нужно добить, тихо пробормотал про себя. — А может быть, мы уже там.

***

— Алек, — Джонатан Моргенштерн появился точно из воздуха сразу, стоило Алеку переступить порог Института. — Я так понимаю, зачистка прошла успешно?

— Информация была максимально точной, — укрыв раздражение за холодной вежливостью, отозвался Алек. — Они не ожидали нападения. Правда, убежище оказалось несколько больше, чем мы предполагали, но мой отряд справился.

— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Джонатан, панибратски похлопывая его по плечу. 

— Изабель уже вернулась? — уточнил Алек, не заметив сестры по близости от ее парабатая. 

— Нет. Но с ней все в порядке, — Джонатан будто случайно пробежался пальцами по руне парабатай, выжженной в основании его шеи, — не волнуйся.

— Передай, что я спрашивал о ней.

Алек двинулся дальше, намереваясь наконец отодрать с себя кровь и присохшую к коже одежду, а потом долго стоять под душем, пока не снова не почувствует себя хотя бы отдаленно близким к чистоте, однако не успел сделать и шага, как Джонатан снова его окликнул:

— Алек! — он дождался, пока тот не обернется и лишь потом продолжил. — Мой отец хотел тебя видеть. Сейчас.

***

— Ты — отличный лидер, Алек, — похвала Валентина, когда-то казавшаяся единственно важной в мире вещью, теперь почему-то отдавала еле уловимой гнильцой и не несла ничего, кроме очередного витка проблем. — Успешность операций под твоим руководством не вызывает сомнений...

— Но? — продолжил за него Алек, откровенно устав от постоянных хождений вокруг да около.

— Но, — усмехнулся Валентин, поднявшись из-за своего стола, — твоя преданность... под вопросом.

По счастью, скрещенные за спиной руки скрыли от Валентина, как Алека гневно сжал кулаки, внешне оставаясь максимально расслабленным и спокойным.

— Моя преданность? Серьезно? — наигранно усмехнулся Алек. — Я убиваю по первому слову командования с пятнадцати лет и ни разу не нарушил приказа ни действием, ни словом...

— Безусловно, — согласился Валентин, не сводя с него пристального взгляда. — Однако... кое-кто заметил, что ты, похоже, начинаешь сомневаться в моральности наших действий.

— Мораль здесь ни при чем. Закон есть закон, — заученно, точно робот, отозвался Алек.

— Мораль имеет значение. До переворота и прихода к власти Круга нежить процветала, потому что нефилимы ее боялись, — возразил Валентин. — С каждым годом их становилось все больше и больше, в то время как нас — меньше, пока Конклав вдруг не оказался кучкой марионеток нижнемирцев, готовых сделать что угодно, только бы удержать власть в своих жадных руках. Оборотни, вампиры, маги — они показатель того, что мы не способны очистить наш мир от демонов. Ведь мы допускаем их существование.

— И вы это изменили.

— Верно, — кивнул Валентин. — Ты сомневаешься в моих решениях? Считаешь ли уничтожение демонической крови злом? Веришь ли в то, что, занося клинок над ведьмой, волком, вампиршей, как бы они ни выглядели, ты делаешь мир лучше?

Повисло тяжелое молчание, нарушаемое лишь потрескиванием поленьев в камине.

— Верю, — все-таки выдавил из себя Алек.

— Хорошо, — Валентин вновь вернулся за стол. — Я знал, что это лишь глупые россказни и слухи. Ступай. Твое следующее задание обсудим завтра.

***

Ему удалось выскользнуть из Института незамеченным, только когда стрелки часов перевалили глубоко за полночь. Сбегая по ступенькам, Алек быстро огляделся по сторонам и уже собирался прибавить шагу, как услышал тихий шорох за спиной.

— Куда-то собрался? — Изабель еле заметно ежилась от холода, даже кутаясь в теплую шаль.

— Прогуляться, — просто отозвался Алек, быстро совладав с удивлением.

— Во втором часу ночи? — скептично уточнила та, медленно подходя ближе к брату.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? — отчетливо видя по лицу Иззи, что та не собирается уступать, вздохнул Алек.

— Что угодно, если это будет звучать убедительнее, — снова удивила его Изабель. — Алек, — она сжала руку на его плече, — я не буду настаивать на ответе, но ты должен быть осторожен. Вокруг полно тех, кто желает занять твое место.

— На нем не так хорошо, как они думают, — пробормотал Алек.

— Ты — член командования с правом голоса. Желаннее может быть только должность Инквизитора, Консула или Командующего, — покачала головой Изабель. — Ты обладаешь силой и властью, но достаточно всего одного неверного шага, чтобы пасть. Я прошу тебя, — под конец фразы она почти умоляла, — будь осторожен.

Он ласково поцеловал сестру в лоб.

— Я буду. Если ты будешь осторожна с Джонатаном.

— Он — мой парабатай, — снова покачала головой Изабель.

— Поэтому и говорю, — настаивал на своем Алек.

— Кажется, ты куда-то опаздывал? — резко ощерилась та.

— Да, прости, Из. Я вернусь прежде, чем меня начнут искать, — пробормотал он, тут же быстро исчезнув в ночной тьме.

***

Глухо надвинутого капюшона оказалось достаточно, чтобы проскользнуть мимо охраны подпольного клуба, организованного нижнемирцами. Сам факт существования подобного места продолжал поражать Алека даже спустя год — мир вокруг рушился, их собратья умирали десятками, а для Нижнего мира это всего лишь один повод напиться. Он проскользнул мимо длинной барной стойки, обогнув громко смеющуюся группу фей, бросил быстрый взгляд на танцпол, где вместо привычной клубной музыки звучали волынки и задорно пели на ирландский лад скрипки, а оборотни бок о бок с вампирами и парой магов танцевали нечто, отдаленно напоминающее степ. Миновав еще одну бурно выпивавшую компанию, Алек проскользнул в служебные коридоры, поднялся по лестнице на верхний этаж и быстро постучал в единственную закрытую дверь.

Ожидание, пока та откроется, показалось вечностью. Тревожно сжимая и разжимая ладони, Алек вслушивался в приглушенные шаги за стеной, ощущая, как скапливается в горле ком. Когда дверь все-таки распахнулась, он едва мог дышать. Магнус, застывший на пороге, был прекрасен: красная рубашка с распахнутым воротом подчеркивала стройную фигуру, черные брюки облегали бедра, а яркий темный макияж ненавязчиво подчеркивал черты лица. Обычно Алеку хватало короткого взгляда на него, чтобы почувствовать небывалую радость и умиротворение, сегодня же спокойствия как не бывало. Наоборот, кровь стучала в висках от волнения, липкий безумный страх пронзил все его существо и на мгновение Алек позабыл все слова, что намеревался сказать.

— Александр? — как-то растеряно пробормотал Магнус, чуть отступив в сторону, чтобы пропустить его внутрь. — Не думал, что ты придешь. Сегодня.

То, как он подчеркнул последнюю фразу, расставило все по местам, заставив судорожное: «Он все знает» — биться в голове Алека. Он прошел внутрь лофта, устроенного Магнусом прямо в здании клуба, и с тревогой посмотрел на мага, который, только закрыв дверь, подхватил стоявшую на столе бутылку виски и сделал несколько глотков прямо с горла.

— Ты уже знаешь, — утверждал, а не спрашивал Алек. 

— Да, — просто подтвердил Магнус, сделав очередной глоток. Его глаза пьяно заблестели. — А что? Думал, пронесет?

— Надеялся, что расскажу тебе сам, — честно признался Алек, с тревогой наблюдая, как Магнус снова приложился к бутылке. 

Магнус не спешил продолжить разговор — не выпуская из рук виски, он прошелся по комнате, пока не упал в свое любимое кресло. Алек, осознав, что это вся реакция, которой он от него дождется, стянул плащ и, бросив его на спинку дивана, сел в кресло напротив Магнуса.

— А тут сегодня весело. Какой-то праздник? — попытался завести разговор Алек.

— Это поминки, Александр, — тихо пробормотал Магнус, снова отпивая виски.

Нахмурившись, Алек встал и, ухватив бутылку за горло, потянул ее из почти не сопротивляющихся рук:

— Тогда тебе, пожалуй, хватит, — он отставил алкоголь в сторону, а потом, посмотрев на смиренно пожавшего плечами Магнуса, опустился на пол рядом с его креслом, прижавшись щекой к бедру, обтянутому дорогой тканью брюк. 

Поначалу тот не шевелился, и Алек тревожно вслушивался в его шумное дыхание и приглушенные звуки музыки, доносящиеся с первого этажа. Наконец, Магнус точно отмер: длинные ловкие пальцы проскользнули по голове Алека и зарылись в его волосы, заставив того коротко застонать от простой, но полной нежности ласки. Магнус принялся перебирать пряди, принимаясь то тянуть, вызывая приятные мурашки и легкую боль, то отпускать, даруя мимолетное облегчение. Затем его рука скользнула ниже, очертила скулы Алека и замерла, наткнувшись на губы, и Алек не отказал себе в удовольствии коротко лизнуть ласкающие пальцы. До слуха Алека донесся глубокий судорожный вздох, а затем Магнус вновь потянул его за волосы, в этот раз вынуждая запрокинуть голову, тут же наклонившись за поцелуем.

Стоило их губам столкнуться, Алек приподнялся на колени, чтобы было удобнее. Терпкий запах алкоголя мгновенно ударил в нос, а от разделенного на двоих дыхания голова и вовсе пошла кругом. Они ласкали друг друга неторопливо, осторожно, будто обретая давно потерянное равновесие. Руки Магнуса соскользнули с волос Алека на шею и сжались на плечах, а Алек не мог перестать поглаживать стройные бедра.

Отстранившись, поначалу они застыли, прижавшись лбами, и жадно дыша друг другом. Наконец Магнус выпрямился и потянул Алека на себя. После пяти минут неловкой возни, Алек оказался сидящим в кресле, а Магнус сидел на нем, перекинув ноги через подлокотники. Его руки оплелись вокруг пояса Алека, а голова лежала точно напротив сердца. 

— Как много ты смог спасти? — хрипло спросил Алек какое-то время спустя.

— Недостаточно много, — чуть погодя признался Магнус, потираясь носом о его футболку. — Но больше, чем было бы, если бы ты не намекнул мне о нападении. 

— Мне жаль, — сглотнув, прошептал Алек. — Я не мог сказать прямо.

— Я знаю. Думаю, поэтому я и не могу тебя возненавидеть, — тут же отозвался Магнус, пряча вдруг замершие руки ему под футболку.

— Я думал, у тебя есть другие причины, — почувствовав, как отпускает накопившееся за день напряжение, позволил себе пошутить Алек.

— Конечно, есть, — согласился Магнус. — И первая из них: во всем виноват Валентин.

Хватка Алека на бедрах Магнуса стала крепче.

— Однажды я убью его, — выдохнул он. — Его и Джонатана. 

— Я знаю, — эхом откликнулся Магнус, а затем вздохнул, — в тот день выпивка внизу будет за мой счет.

Они просидели так несколько часов, пока музыка внизу не затихла, а сквозь занавески не пробился первый солнечный луч.


End file.
